gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Felix Simoneaux
Felix Simoneaux, Jr. (24 May 1905 – 19 April 2016) was an unvalidated American supercentenarian who was believed to be the oldest known living man in the United States at the time of his death. Youth Prudent Felix Simoneaux Jr. was born on 24 May 1905 in the small town of Montz in St. Charles Parish, Louisiana, United States, to parents Felix Sr. and Sedonia Simoneaux. He had eight other siblings in total. The family grew up on a farm and assistance was often needed to perform the various required tasks and chores. As a result, Felix, who was actually a gifted student, missed too many classes and had to drop out of school at the tender age of 13. Among his earliest childhood memories include the 1915 New Orleans hurricane that took 275 lives in total. Adult life As he became older, he started working at a sugar cane plantation before pursuing a professional career in carpentry. He built 'sugar towers' as well as landing crafts that were utilized by the U.S. Navy during World War 2. He also contributed to the Louisiana University Hospital. In 1930, he relocated to LaPlace in the same county he had lived in all his life. On 6 December 1936, he married Myrtle Champagne and the couple had six children in total; five daughters and one son. Except for their third child Loretta, who died at age 1, they all were still alive as of August 2013. In 1941, he used his carpentry skills to build a house for him and his family to live in. His background as a farmer was evident as Felix used to grow vegetables and fruit. These were subsequently sold at a local market. After the Pearl Harbour attack in 1941, United States entered World War 2. Felix was drafted, but his physical status (such as poor eyesight) spared him from seeing combat. Later years In the early 1980s, he officially retired. Felix became a widow in 2004 after the death of Myrtle, as he was approaching his centennial birthday. During his 105th birthday, it was reported that he had a medical condition called sciatica in his right leg, but was still in good overall shape. He stopped driving around that time. At age 107, it was reported that he could walk with assistance and had poor hearing. At age 108, he expressed a surprise at having lived for so long. He attributed his longevity to maintaining a healthy diet and abstaining from alcohol and tobacco. Religious faith has also played an important part in his life. Simoneaux died on 19 April 2016 at the age of 110 years, 331 days from a stroke. Upon his death, Frank Levingston became the oldest known living American man. References * Senate resolution May 2005 * L'Observateur 29 May 2010 * L'Observateur 11 April 2012 * L'Observateur 25 May 2013 * Clarion Herald 20 August 2013 * L'Observateur 27 June 2015 * The Advocate 20 April 2016 See also *List of male supercentenarians Category:Louisiana births Category:Louisiana deaths Category:United States births Category:United States deaths